dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 91
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * , secretly MVD agent Stotski * * , Polish Secret Police Other Characters: * Polish Underground Locations: * ** Podnik Street, outskirts of Warsaw ** Lublin Prison Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Chop Chop's Tours to China" | Synopsis2 = Chop Chop builds a rocket plane out of fireworks and junk, then goes into the China Tours business, all to impress his crush, Lotus Blossom. Chin Foo is L.B.'s father and doesn't like Chop Chop, but is almost won over when he hears about Chop Chop's new venture. When Lotus Blossom hears the scheme, she's eager to visit China, and Chin Foo has long promised her they would. Chop Chop clinches the deal by offering to take them both to China for free. When they see the rocket ship, they almost back out, but get aboard anyway. The rocket blasts off but never gets airborne, and after some careening and smashing about, it has crashed into Chin Foo's china shop, destroying it utterly. Chop Chop flees the wrath of both Chin Foo and Lotus Blossom. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lotus Blossom * Chin Foo Locations: * Chinatown Vehicles: * Chop Chop's Rocket Plane | Writer3_1 = Dick Wood | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Statue That Attacked Blackhawk Island | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Locations: * a European city * Free World Headquarters * Items: * big bronze hollow statue of Blackhawk Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler4_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker4_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Steel Colossus | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * , Voldanian Communist Party ** Moxon, renegade scientist, exiled from Voldania Other Characters: * President of Voldania * Voldanian Senators * Voldanian Soldiers Locations: * , a democracy ** capital city ** Mount Voldania, with limestone caverns Items: * Steel Colossus * Fake Steel Colossus Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * torpedo-nosed suicide jet fighter | Notes = * In Treason In the Underground, Comrade Stotski taunts the Blackhawks because they foolishly do not carry weapons. * Chop Chop wears his trademark ribbon-tied top-knot in all three of the Blackhawk stories, but in his own story his hair is short and unadorned. * In The Statue That Attacked Blackhawk Island, the Reds definitely learn the location of Blackhawk Island. ** The entire set of Lockheed F-90B is destroyed on the ground, by rockets. * In The Steel Colossus all six Blackhawks get shot down, by an energy beam. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: "Publicity Hound" (text story). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}